Integrated gasification combined cycled (“IGCC”) power plants generate energy from various types of hydrocarbon feedstock such as coal and the like in a relatively clean and efficient manner. Specifically. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, known as a “syngas” (synthetic gas), by reaction with steam or water in a gasifier. Following the gasifier, the syngas may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as a fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine engine and combusted for the generation of electricity or for driving any other type of load. Syngas also may be used in chemical production, in refineries, and elsewhere.
During the gasification process, solid particles may be entrained in the stream of syngas. The subsequent quenching of the hot syngas causes the stream to be saturated with water so as to entrain liquid water droplets therein. Both the entrained solids and the entrained water droplets must be removed before further processing. Traditionally, this removal process has been achieved by a syngas scrubber or separator. The scrubber may be a large pressurized column that may include an inlet, fractionation trays, and a demister. The typical inlet forces the flows through sump water to remove the solids. The gas then may flow through the fractionation trays to provide gas/liquid contacting and to remove solid particles in the liquid phase. Any remaining liquid flow then may r be removed by the demister.
When the flow rates into a syngas scrubber are increased, however, the capacity of the traditional components therein may be reached. As a result, overall efficiency may be decreased and an excessive amount of entrained water may remain in the flow of syngas.
There is thus a desire for an improved scrubber assembly so as to accommodate increased flow rates therethrough without degrading overall efficiency and performance. Preferably such an improved scrubber assembly will maintain or improve overall system efficiency and performance while maintaining a compact vehicle geometry.